


84. Needy/clingy sex

by DarchangelSkye



Series: (much less than) 100 kinks - Joshler edition [25]
Category: Bandom, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Brief Jealousy, Clingy sex, Emotions, Forgiveness, Guilt, Light Angst, M/M, Neediness, Wordcount: 500-1.000, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: "All yours...all yours," he repeated like a prayer to the man who made him sing hallelujahs in the dark.





	84. Needy/clingy sex

Josh was burrowed deep. Not just deep inside, although Tyler certainly wasn't complaining about that. His fingers were also digging deep into hips, ankles locked together, and face was pressed close to the side of Tyler's head so dried remnants of tears and warm breath, slightly sour with the exertion of crying, touched his skin. And all the while Tyler caressed everywhere he could reach on his boyfriend's body and murmur words of love and forgiveness in tune with his moans with every roll of Josh's hips.

Not that Tyler felt he needed to talk of forgiveness, but Josh's emotional state demanded that level of reassurance. He'd come to the young man looking so heartbroken and sick there were a dozen terror scenarios running through the mind on fast-forward about the worst possible things that could've happened.

Josh pleaded that he hadn't meant it. There was a guy- he didn't want to name names, but Tyler had a suspicion it was someone they both knew- and they had gotten chatty and joking and even a bit huggy, which wasn't a problem, but at some point the feelings Josh had shifted from just-bros-being-bros to outright lustful, right down to the beginnings of a hard-on and mental images of heavy pettings and kisses, and that set him panicking and guilty. _Why am I feeling this? I'd never cheat on Tyler, Tyler's the one I want, ohmigod, why?_

He insisted like his life depended on it that nothing had happened beyond that, and Tyler believed him. Josh was a rotten liar and there was no way the remorse on his face could be faked. He also begged for Tyler to not be mad at him- and it wasn't in their usual cheeky "ooh, sir, please don't ~punish me" way.

Was Tyler jealous? For maybe less than a fleeting moment, if any. But outright mad, or even the usual ire that happened when Josh got too sassy for his own good and then he was playfully put into his place? Those feelings weren't happening. Even if he hadn't been there to witness like the other times Josh was flirty, he knew the truth was being told, just like he knew the truth was told whenever Josh said he was still Tyler's. Like he was proving now.

Tyler had pulled Josh close, petting over his shaking form and telling him there was nothing to be mad over, everything was all right. And that was when Josh dug his fingers deep, burrowed his face in Tyler's neck, and whimpered a familiar request.

The foreplay was brief, stripping away each other's clothes and Josh slicking himself up without their usual deep kisses, but his eye contact remained as intense as ever, like if Tyler left his peripheral vision for even a split-second he'd disappear forever. But all Tyler's words were the opposite of that fear, especially once Josh slipped inside with familiar ease and resumed holding tight.

"Ohhh my god," Tyler's tone was as breathy as if nothing had ever been awkward between them at all. He rolled back his head and let his fingertips alight on Josh's shoulder-blades with pressure just a little lighter than he was getting. "Always fit...so perfect, Joshie."

Josh whimpered again and sniffed into his neck. "Yeah?" was muffled through a voice clogged with the last of tears.

"Yeah..." He rubbed his thumbs on Josh's back and started rolling his hips so his body could press close in rhythm, pleasure for pleasure. Just because Josh was assuaging his guilt didn't mean he wasn't allowed to feel anything. 

He felt Josh's fingers leave his hips, and before he could complete his thought that those would leave some nice bruises in the morning the hands were now under his arms like squeezing the sides of his chest. "Oof-" He was briefly dizzy in the sudden move and took a deep breath as he felt his head swimming.

"Ty?" came the question, fearful and small.

"'m OK, Josh...ooh," another breath and Tyler could see clearly again. "All yours...all yours," he repeated like a prayer to the man who made him sing hallelujahs in the dark.

Josh's hips stuttered and he gave a high-pitched sound from the back of his throat that could've been one of pain, but he wasn't backing off. Tyler stroked a loving hand over his boyfriend's hair and in another wave of sensation knew this clinging was more than a plea for forgiveness. He had an all-consuming need to show Tyler he was literally putting his body and soul into making love and there were no stilted and mechanical motions while someone else lingered at the corners of his mind. Much as they both insisted they were their own people, behind closed doors love connected them into one unit- and Josh seemed like he was taking that literally.

Slowly and carefully- because even with the sweat their bodies had generated limbs were still in a tight grip- Tyler cupped his hands to Josh's face. "J...look at me," he said as calmly as soothing a nightmare. When they were face-to-face again he made out thin tendrils of red in the corners of his eyes, the kind that only came from emotion. But it was the one emotion Tyler never wanted to see apart from outright hate. 

"All mine," he kissed between Josh's eyes, waited, waited...

And felt a flutter of relief at seeing the twitch of a familiar smile.


End file.
